The Necklace
by brianmcphearson
Summary: Chase finds the necklace James gave to Zoey, on there first day of their senior year, causing chase to re-annualize there whole relationship. ZxC
1. Chapter 1

The pain inflamed and captured Chase's entire body, his shaky hands supported a glimmering golden necklace, with inscribed words that could mean a billion different possibilities for him and the girl he loved. He read the words over and over

"I love you

-James"

His mind attacked its archives as it desperately searched for a James that Zoey could possibly know. What could this possibly mean for him and Zoey? What did it mean that she still had it with her? And most importantly why didn't she tell him! Chase lazily lowered his body onto Zoeys bed, as he leaned over, his forehead in his right hand as he grabbed at his black fro with his fingers. He sighed and held back an urge to cry. The thoughts stung as he comprehended them: the girl i have been chasing for four years, that i am now hopelessly in love with, and he girl that i thought shared the same affection owns a necklace from a boy that he has never heard Zoey speak about, obviously this information has been withheld on purpose he thought as he rubbed his face into his right hand. He hoped to God that this was from some loving close relative. Chase Snapped out of his thoughts as he heard graceful steps walking towards the bedroom door, he looked up slowly to meet eyes with the one beautiful Zoey brooks. She happily walked into her room returning from the bathroom, she smiled as her eyes met Chase's but instantly her whole body sunk is it realized the mood of the room, she spotted what Chase held in his hand, fear struck her body at the realization of what inevitable conversation the immediate future had in store.

"Whats this?" Chase said quietly.

Zoey let her eyes slowly lock to his.

"Chase... i wanted to tell you, its just i didn't want to risk it affecting our relationship or our time in Hawaii"

"Well know is a good time to tell me… what is this?"

"Just a necklace from a guy i dated last year…"

"How come i've never heard of him"

"I wanted people to keep it quiet, I didn't want to risk anything "rocking the boat" i was going to tell you i just never felt it was a good time to"

Zoeys words came out slowly and carefully as her body stood in stunned stillness, and her face held an expression of sorrow.

Chase shook his head slowly. "How could you? after i had chased you halfway around the world…"

"How could I? he was nice and sweet and asked me out so i said yes, but Chase the thing you hold in your hand is the reason why i broke up with him... he told me he loved me and i knew i loved you"

Chase let out a deep sigh as he ascended to his shaky feet. As he responded slowly.

"Zoe, being an American in England, it seemed to get allot of the girls attention, i got asked out quite a bit, i never once even considered the idea, why? because i loved you"

"Chase i never felt much with him, now i realize he was basically just like a replacement, a plug for the whole you left when we separated, thats all he was"

Chase lowered his gaze, pain grabbed hold of his face...

"I liked to think i wasn't replaceable… i know you never were"

with that he slowly stepped past Zoey, with not so much as a look in her direction. All Zoey could do was stand their mouth open arms slumped at her side in disbelieve in what had just transpired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chase walked aimlessly through campus, his hands tucked into his pockets. He was lost in thought, his heart hurt, and anger arose from him as he tried to comprehend why this hurt so much… they dated ok, but now she was with him. His thoughts were immediately interrupted by two strong arms lifting him up in a tight embrace.

"Chase!"

It was Chases best friend Michael, Chase was happy to see him, as he tried to sell his best excited look and pretend that nothing was wrong.

Good to see you man, how was your summer?

"It was awesome man! but I bet not as good as your summer" as he elbowed him with raised eyebrows and a grin.

Chase smile froze as he thought back to the eventful summer with Zoey, and all the crazy events that occurred events he didn't dare speak to anyone...

"Alright what's wrong…?"

"Michael why didn't you ever tell me?" unexpected anger spewed from his tone.

"About what?

"James"

"Not much to tell, man i mean…"

"Not much to tell? he dated Zoey pretty seriously from the looks of things, right after Zoey told me she loved me, I mean what am I supposed to think of that? what does that say about Zoey? how she can just move on so quickly and then right back to me when i returned, I didn't think she was that type of girl… it hurts man, to know the girl i was crazy for since i first laid eyes on her, can just switch between guys so quickly..."

Michael sighed, then put a comforting hand on Chases shoulder.

"Look i know this tough, heck it was even tough for me seeing her date him after all you went through for her, the very fact that you missed an entire semester here and all that money for her, and it seemed like in return she just dated another guy..."

"She told me today that all he was, was a replacement a plug for the whole i left"

Michael eyes saddened.

"Look you and Zoey really have to talk this out… cause i know the first time Zoey saw James there was something there that was mutual… i'm really sorry to be telling you this man… but i think you should know the truth…"

Chases heart felt like concrete but nodded to Michael to continue.

"Chase they kissed like on one of their first days together… spent so much time together… i mean… its kinda like… she didn't really miss you… she was really happy while you were gone… and according to Lola and Quinn on the day of the prom she thought maybe it was a dumb decision to break up with him... i'm really sorry if this is hard to hear but your my best-friend and you always deserve the truth…

Chase couldn't believe his ears he felt downright deceived by Zoey she didn't even mention any of this, and on the day of the prom she was having second thoughts? that's when they got back together!

"You alright man?" Michael asked.

"No not at all, ill catch ya later"

Chase dipped his head and walked away from Michael.. as he headed toward the beach, seeking silence and solitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey sat on her bed huddled up not taking up much space as she tried to comfort herself. She kept replaying chases words in her head. "How could you?" "I got asked out quite a bit, i never once even considered the idea, why? because i loved you" "i liked to think i wasn't replaceable… i know you never were" She shut her eyes, as tears emerged and slowly trickled down her face… why did she keep that necklace? why didn't she just tell Chase? tears continued to flow as she recalled chases face right before he left the room, it was almost unbearable to see him so hurt like that, and she could only blame herself.

Lola and Quinn entered the room happily as they discussed there summers, there light and enjoyable conversation was cut short on the sight of Zoey on her bed noticeably upset, the allowed silence for a moment then Lola spoke.

"What's wrong Zoe?"

Quinn spotted the necklace that was now lying on the floor her eyes widened as she questioned.

"Did chase find the necklace?"

Zoe gave a slow nod.

Lola and Quinn looked at each other concerned

"How did he react?"

"H-how do you think?"

"How did he even find it?"

Zoey sat there for a second, gathering her emotions.

"he came over to see me and then was helping me unpack, when i excused myself to the washroom he must've found it, because when i came back he looked really upset and he was just sitting on my bed staring at the necklace."

"was he really mad?"

a tear rolled down her cheek.

"more upset, he didn't raise his voice, i told him that James was basically just a replacement for him because i missed him so much, then chase said he liked to think he wasn't replaceable then quietly left."

Lola and Quinn sat on either side of Zoey both placing an arm on her for comfort, sparking more emotion from Zoey as she bent over put her head in her hands and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase sat thoughtfully on the bench parked right on the beach overlooking the sea, his arms lazily sat to his sides as he gazed into the water. The pain he felt was unavoidable and unshakable but puzzling, they were still together, they still loved each other, couldn't they just move on from this? Could he move on from this? Fear struck him as the thought occurred to him maybe he couldn't just brush this aside maybe he wouldn't be able to move on from this right now… it cut deep to know Zoey would hide something from him, that it took him four years to kiss Zoey but with James just a couple days. An unwanted thought emerged to the center of Chases consciousness, maybe they werent meant to be. He thought of all the times he had tried to express how he felt to Zoey. The fake kiss that was interrupted by his brother, when he tried to ask her out that was again interrupted by her brother. The whole dance fiasco, the odds of Zoey's techmate dropping into the water right after he had texted her "I love you" How just one text, one call, one email, could've prevented the whole switcharound, with chase going to England to be with Zoey, and Zoey coming back to P.C.A. to be with Chase. With so many examples of how things just "happened" to prevent him from telling her, it had to be a sign. He let out a deep sigh, he couldn't believe what he was thinking, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. That has to be a sign, maybe they were better off as friends, a tear rolled down Chases cheek as this realization punched him in the stomach. Love shouldn't be this difficult, he had to talk to Zoey.

Zoeys phone buzzed on her nightstand she glanced over at it and quickly picked it up as soon as she saw it was Chase…

4:13 pm Chase Matthews

Hey, we need to talk.

4:14 pm Zoey Brooks

We do, we really need to put this matter to bed.

4:16 pm Zoey Brooks

Where are you.

4:16 pm Chase Matthews

The Beach.

4:17 pm Zoey Brooks

I'll be there soon.

4:18 pm Chase Matthews

k.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey quietly grabbed a seat besides Chase, no contact was made, there was a very noticeable tension, Zoey wasn't exactly sure on what to expect.

Nervously Chase turned to Zoey.

"Ok, please just hear me out... Zoey you know i have always loved you… dont ever forget that… but obviously this thing with James hurt… allot. Zoey I Chased you halfway around the world just to be with you… I understand you kinda did the same thing... but I dropped everything and left behind everyone I knew just to be with you. The day you told me you loved me was the happiest day of my life you know that… But I talked to Michael today, he told me allot about you and James, how happy you guys were together, he said it didn't seem like you missed me at all, I mean he can't even remember you asking about me once. And apparently the day we got back together you were still considering James and you thought maybe it was a dumb idea to dump him… can you understand how that makes me feel? A person I love states that they feel the same way about me, but then a week later when i'm out of the picture, you're kissing and dating someone else and apparently didn't show any sign of even missing me. The fact that you could just switch so quickly like that scares me Zoey… And then I got to thinking of all the times I was so close to making "my move" and something would happen to prevent it. Could that only be coincidence or a sign… the more i think about it i see it as a sign maybe we arent meant to be together. I mean the happiest times we've had mostly have been when we've been best friends… maybe thats what we are meant to be… friends, it kills me to say but maybe its for the best."

Zoey stared at Chase with glassy eyes.

"So what are you saying Chase?"

"Maybe all we were ever meant to be was friends… i mean my feelings tell me otherwise but maybe we'll both be happier like that… I know for me at least it will be extremely tough at first but just maybe things will be better this way it...

it must've been anger that kept Chase from breaking down during his speech… the anger he couldn't shake on the idea of Zoey hiding James and how close they had been and how Chase felt just thrown away after he left. Because it truly killed him to be saying this, but all the signs pointed towards this.

"ok… my turn… Chase your right, there was some crazy circumstances that kept you from telling me in those certain situations… but you could of told me any time! I mean I heard about your love for me by accident! If that hadn't happened who knows where we would be right now… you're hurt that i dated James and kissed him so early in our relationship… then why didn't you do something about it when you were with me?… why didn't you tell me? If you would've told me i would have never gone to England! and probably wouldn't have met James… Chase you can't blame coincidence when you had so many opportunities to tell me… Couldn't you have "_manned up" _and told me? I mean thats what James did.

Chase was now experiencing a deep sincere anger at the idea of being compared to James.

"Your right Zoe, I should've told you… but regardless there were still numerous times i tried and something got in the way, i now see that must be a sign… and regardless it absolutely shocked me to know that you were considering James the day we got together… why didn't you ever tell me about James? All of my past girlfriends always told me about their exes"

Anger and pain continued to rise between the two of them as now it had turned to a compare game… this had turned to a personal attack.

"We've been over this I didn't want to rock the boat and hinder our summer"

"Well the boat is sure rocking now… you're such a different girl to me now then you were 24 hours ago"

Pain flooded Zoeys body, and tears filled her eyes.

"I cant believe this, one necklace has just destroyed our relationship? after everything we have been through?"

"Its not the necklace but what it represents. The fact that you hid this from me, the fact that you just threw me away out of your mind when you met James… Michael said he could tell something was there from the first time you guys met! Im sorry Zoey I don't think I can date a girl like that, this has changed things… I think we need to take a break… and then maybe try to piece back together a friendship… I mean look at us, look how much pain we are both experiencing this isn't healthy"

"The man I fell in love with is not the man i'm talking with right now… so this seems fine to me"

Emotions of anger, hurt, heartbreak and rage filled both Zoey and Chase to the brink. They could hardly believe what was going on.

"Alright we'll just give each other time to think"

"Whatever" Zoey harshly replied.

With that both of them slowly stood up and walked away towards their own dorm rooms in utter complete shock. When Chase and Zoey arrived at their own dorm rooms all they could do was fall to their beds and weep… not holding anything back they were both completely worn out emotionally. And still in a state of shock and despair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chases eyes slowly opened, he held his gaze for a while as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes exhausted from insomnia and tears. A dark cloud seemed to hover over his mind, as all of his morning routine movements were at a noticeably slow rate as he prepared for the first day of senior year. He couldn't of stopped thinking about Zoey if he wanted to he thought as he brushed his teeth.

"Let us know when you want to talk man…" Michael told Chase as he passed him brushing his teeth.

Chase wanted to be excited for today, the first day of the year was always exciting but not in this situation, not knowing what had happened yesterday. His sorrow did not depart for a second as his morning classes were a blur, and this "storm cloud" would not leave.

Lunch came around and Lola, Vince, Michael, Lisa, Quinn, Logan, and Zoey were all sitting at a table enjoying food and conversation as Chase approached. Michael had filled the other's in on the whole Zoey Chase situation, and they all agreed to just play it cool and act normally. Chase slowly sat down, he carefully looked around the table not wanting to lock eyes with Zoey, trying to look like he was fine. They were currently talking about the interesting events of their morning, and all the new couples and people, well it was mostly Quinn and Lola doing the talking, in there over dramatic tones.

Chase finally risked a glance towards Zoey, she sat there staring at her food and then slowly raised her glare up to Chase. Chase quickly looked away as he thought "Awesome, we are both miserable" Sorrow struck him as he tried to shift his focus on the current conversation topic of what classes everyone was taking and which ones they liked and disliked.

"Man I hate history" Michael said.

Chase quickly chimed in trying to get his mind on something else.

"Im with ya there Michael, I mean I hear it over and over by teachers, its important to know historic mistakes so we don't make them in the future... but dude all the big decisions are always made by people in power… and I do not have any political aspirations so how does it possibly affect me in my day-to-day life, it kinda seems pointless most of the time to me"

"History book bonfire tonight guys? Vince joked.

The group all laughed except Chase and Zoey.

But then Zoey decided to chime in.

"It opens more doors for you in your career, and looks really good when you apply to colleges if you have good grades and a good understanding of history. That directly affects your "day-to-day life" she said dryly.

"Really? so knowing all about the american revolution is going to be the make it or break it factor of my career?"

"You know I didn't say that, I said it gives you more options for your career and makes you look way better to colleges which will directly affect your "_day-to-day" _life.

Chase mockingly laughed.

"_Oh really Zo-"_

Michael butted in.

"Sooo, new topic, I was thinking about heading to the beach this Friday, you guys in?

The group consensus was an excited yes, although not for Chase and Zoey they didn't respond just kept looking down on their lunch, both still a little heated from there pointless argument.

"Hey, Guys! good to see all of you again! Zoey, Michael, Logan, Vince, Lola, Quinn, Lisa, and oh hey a new guy! Whats up man i'm James, enjoying your first day here?

Chase intensely stared at him.

"I'm Chase and i've been here since grade 6 I just missed last semester, you're the one who replaced me in my room last year."

"Oh ok, can't say i heard much about you, but its good to meet you man"

"Can't say i'm surprised" Hostility shot out from every word Chase spoke. As he ignored the friendly handshake from James as he just stared him down, wanting to get a good view of the guy who was responsible for his pain.

James nervously laughed.

"Well you guys were always good at hello's, i'll catch ya guys later"

"See ya James" the group sounded. Zoey made sure everyone at the table heard her goodbye to James.

Chase resumed his staring contest with his macaroni and cheese, as he tried to fathom why Zoey would obviously give that type of goodbye to James obviously just so he would hear it.

Zoey gave a quick glance to Chase, he was noticeably upset and that flirtatious goodbye by her couldn't of helped. She had to admit it kind of scared her that she was feeling better after seeing Chase's dismay over James… but the way she was feeling right now towards Chase and the pain he had cause her, she frankly was too angry to feel any pity. They were both very proud people and not afraid to voice their opinions they had a very big problem with being wrong or admitting to being wrong, and this personality type was only fuel to the fire of this current situation between Chase and Zoey.

Chase slowly rose to his feet.

"I got to get some books for class, i'll catch you guys later"

They waved goodbye, as Chase walked back to his dorm. Under 30 hours ago they were completely fine and enjoying each other and their relationship, but now it had all blown up. Thanks to one necklace and one discussion that had turned into an argument which then just turned into a personal attack, leaving both parties very hurt. Chase sighed as the painful thought returned "They just weren't meant to be"


	7. Chapter 7

A month has passed at P.C.A. and things were going as well as they could be for "The gang". The only problem still being Zoey and Chase, their only communication which was rare, was usually sarcastic blunt remarks on their interests or opinions. They were slowly drifting apart, this idea of becoming friends after some time didn't seem like an option anymore, it didn't really seem possible after everything that happened. They were both really hurt but there pride got in the way of any type of reconciliation. Chase was tired of always being sorry first, and doing anything to keep his friendship with Zoey. It was his opinion that this fight was primarily Zoeys fault and how she hid James from him. Chase felt a sense of pride on how he was handling this situation because he was sure Zoey was expecting him to crawl back to her any second.

Chase had distanced himself for the most part when the whole group was hanging out. He found it less painful that way and it was somewhat awkward being there with Zoey. Both of them were surprised with how much there feelings had decreased towards each other, but it definitely helped that both of them had possible lovers on the horizon, Zoey had started to hang out with James occasionally which she enjoyed, and Chase had met a new girl who had transferred here for her senior year. She hadn't really met to many friends, so at lunch time Chase had spotted her sitting by herself, he was trying to get away from sitting with Zoey and his friends, so he introduced himself and grabbed a seat. They hit it off, they were both into writing and both had sarcastic personalities causing for humorous and enjoyable conversations. Her name was Mia Riemer she had blonde hair that flowed to her shoulders and stood about 5'8". They continued to spend more and more time together. Which really got the group curious, finally one night Michael and Logan confronted him about it.

"Alright Chase I think as your friends we deserve to know what's going on here"

"Whats going on with what?"

"Oh c'mon dude! whats going on with you and Mia?" Logan bluntly stated.

"Were buds, we have similar interests and enjoy being around each other thats it"

"Alright, but why are you so distant from the group i mean what the heck happened with you and Zoey know you had a fight big woop, work through it get over it put it behind you"

"I have"

"Really? because this is starting to seem like Gretchen all over again."

"Gretchen?"

"You know exactly what we are talking about, when Zoey left for England you started hanging with that Gretchen girl which you later admitted it was just a replacement for Zoey!"

"I understand if thats what it seems like, because my past record would suggest that, but here i'll be real with you guys. This is where i'm at, Me and Zoey just don't seem to be meant to be together, and the whole James situation really opened my eyes to a different side of Zoey. And i'm tired of always wanting to crawl back to Zoey just so i can be in her life, if she wants to make up and be friends i'm all for it. But until then I want to keep my distance, Thats why im so distant from the group. And I Met Mia and shes really fun to be around so we hang out, when I hang out with the whole group when Zoe's there its just awkward and our only conversations are usually just tearing down each other because its weird trying to act like the "old days". I just think it will help both me and Zoey if we stay away from each other for right now and hopefully in the future rebuild a friendship, so there ya go does that help?"

Michael and Logan looked at each other they seemed satisfied. "Alright man I appreciate you being real with us, and i'm sure just give it some time and you and Zoe will be back to friends"

"I hope so"

"Now lets go shoot some hoops!" Logan yelled as he grabbed the ball.

James and Zoe sat happily, as the talked about their days and joked around, They were both enjoying themselves.

Then Zoey spoke up in a serious tone.

"Hey, I really need to thank you for last year, and how you handled everything, even our break up you handled so well thanks again, i'm really sorry that I had to break things off.

"Anytime" James joked.

"But you know you never really gave me a reason for breaking up with me in the first place, like what was "in the way"."

"Don't you know now?"

"I have a hunch… Chase?"

"Ya… at the time just cared about him so much and i loved him"

"Meaning now you don't care about him?"

"No, not at all but we had a huge fight and he just isn't acting like the guy I had fallen for and were just keeping our distance for now"

"Im sorry to hear that"

"Me too, but i'm sure sometime well get to the point where we can be friends again I hope."

"Ya, im sure you'll be able to be friends again, these things just take time."

James's mind couldn't help but smile, she was happy with him, and wasn't dating chase anymore. He again had a good chance at the girl of his dreams. He wasn't going to mess this up.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning, James slowly strutted to class, he was passing a billboard when a very interesting poster caught his attention, causing him to stop and look at a simple white piece of paper, Senior P.C.A. School Dance it read. A smile emerged onto his face, as immediately started to play out how he would ask Zoey to the dance. Would she say yes? of course she would they were close, and now Chase was out of the picture. The smile remained as he turned and walked to class.

School had just finished and Chase and Mia were seated in the Girls lounge talking and enjoying each others company while drinking Blix. Zoey was sitting on the couch working on homework with Lola and Quinn, Zoey was indifferent about being in the same room with Chase and Mia she hated seeing his fun and charming side come out with someone other than her, especially considering her and Chase haven't had a normal productive conversation since the necklace incident. but she wanted to observe what exactly was going on with them two. Zoey was a little surprised that Chase had not tried to make amends with her, he had changed in that aspect maybe it was because of Mia. Jealousy filled her at the thought of Chase and Mia being a couple.

James emerged into the Lounge eyes set on Zoey as he walked towards her, Zoey looked up to see a nervous James one hand on his backpack strap and the other in his pocket.

"Hey, Zoey, hows a going ?"

"Oh you know just having a blast working on chemistry"

Lola and Quinn sarcastically nodded.

"Oh well i'm so sorry to be getting in the way of the blast your having" he smirked. He then nervously spat out.

"Hey, uh i saw a poster about the dance coming up this Friday, and you know, i uh wanted to ask if ya know no one has asked you yet, how about you and me go together"

Zoey's cheeks flustered a bit, and was a little caught off guard.

Chase's attention was captured as he intently listened to the conversation. He looked over at James and Zoey as he realized he wasn't the only one interested in this conversation, the whole room seemed to have gone quiet and all focus was on Zoeys response.

"...Um sure, i mean it sounds fun" she smiled hoping the colour in her cheeks had resumed normality.

"Awesome, well i'll talk to you later, i've gotta go hit the books"

James walked away with a smirk on his face. It annoyed Chase to no end seeing James's joy as he glared at James as he walked by. Chase's frustration and anger was interrupted by Mia.

"So a senior dance huh? sounds fun"

"Well its probably fun if you actually you know, _know_ how to dance, and don't look like a drunk monkey"

Mia laughed.

"Oh common you can't be _that _bad"

"Well how about we go together and ill show you"

"Sounds like a plan"

Mia and Chase both smiled widely.

Zoey's jealousy grew as she overheard Chase ask Mia to the dance, she tried to shift her attention to James, he was such a sweet, funny, good looking guy, " maybe I could give him another shot" she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The auditorium was decked out in a "under the sea theme" as the gang entered. They all were pretty amazed with how the place looked. They had arrived a little late because they were all waiting for each other and the girls not surprisingly took awhile to get ready.

Mia grabbed Chase's hand with a smile.

"Time to show me your moves drunk monkey."

Chase laughed

"Alright but you cant say I didn't warn you"

"So how about it little Lisa, drinks first or dance?"

Drinks, and then… we dance" Lisa said in a humorous accent. Michael laughed then they both headed for the refreshments.

Vince swepped Lola off her feet and twirled her around. Lola couldn't help give out a tiny scream.

"Calm down there _hot stuff, i got you."_

"Good… now lets dance!"

"So how about it Reese?"

"We'll hit the floor in a bit" he smiled then led her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To make out." Logan smiled. "Where else?"

Quinn couldn't help the huge smile on her face.

"Zoey Brooks may i have this dance?"

Zoey smiled at James.

"of course"

Zoey led him to the dance floor, as they started to dance to the upbeat music, Zoey casually scanned the floor for Chase, he spotted his bushy head jumping around hands in the air smile on his face, as Mia's laugh's were continuous. Zoey couldn't even help giving out a quiet chuckle. Chase made a great drunk monkey, she thought as she returned her gaze to James. That was something she had always liked about Chase, he never let the opinions of others affect allot of his actions its what made him so funny and so lovable. James could tell exactly where Zoey had been looking but made no mention to it, as anger and frustration crept into his thoughts as he faked a smile at Zoey as they moved their bodies to the music.

A slow and romantic song filled the dance floor, as Mia's head rested on Chase's shoulder as they slowly moved to the music. Chase glanced over to Zoey and James, she seemed content and happy as she rested on James, as they slowly swayed. A pain stung Chase as he thought of how much he missed his best friend. A thought occurred to him that maybe if they started to date other people that maybe they could finally find their friendship. The Dance came to a close as the boys walked there girl to there dorm room.

Chase and Mia arrived at her door.

"Well let me tell you Chase you didn't disappoint" She smiled.

"I'm glad, I had a good time, you sure know how to dance."

"You sure know how to dance like a monkey, that probably was one of the funniest sights i've seen." She laughed as she recalled to earlier that evening.

"I warned you! Chase smiled then got visibly nervous.

"So uhhh, what you up too tomorrow?

"Nothing planned yet, why?"

"Well i was just thinking like you know, if you weren't busy and i'm not busy how about a supper tomorrow"

"So to be clear… you're asking me out?." she grinned.

"Yes"

"Well then absolutely, so tomorrow supper?"

"Yes, sushi sound good?"

"Sushi always sounds good"

Chase smiled.

"Have a goodnight, and cya tomorrow"

"Night Chase"

James and Zoey arrived at her room ahead of everybody else.

"Well this was fun"

"Ya it was, thanks James for asking me"

"My pleasure"

Silence fell on them for a moment, then James leaned in and kissed Zoey on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Zoey"

"Night"


	10. Chapter 10

Chase woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing, sleepily he grabbed it and read:

9:47 am Zoey Brooks:

Hey can we talk?

Chase sat up, shook his body awake and replied.

9:48 am Chase Matthews:

Um sure what about?

9:50 am Zoey Brooks:

Its best to talk about it in person.

9:51 Chase Matthews:

Alright give me 15 minutes, I'll meet you at the lake.

9:52 Zoey Brooks

ok, thanks.

Chase walked towards the lake, he thought back to their last serious talk, pain hit him as he remembered, he then thought way back to the last time they were her just skipping rocks and enjoying there friendship, good times he thought.

Zoey glanced over her right shoulder as she spotted him approaching.

"Hey" she sheepishly greeted.

"Hows a going" he asked as he took a seat.

"Its going pretty well, considering…"

"Considering…?" Chase asked very confused on where this was going.

"Considering i've lost one of my closest friends"

"I assume you're referring to me?"

"Obviously Chase!, I mean I know we are not meant to be together i've accepted that, but i think its finally time to try to piece together our friendship, just thought i would make the first move"

"I would like that Zoe, I've missed you too"

"So, do you think we can just try to forget what happened between us, and just move on as friends?"

"I think that would be possible"

"Good" she smiled then gave him a brief side hug.

Chase laughed aloud.

"Whats funny?"

"Remember the last time we were here?

"After the dance?"

"Yep and we worked things out, i'm telling you this lake has special powers.

Zoey smiled.

"To bad it couldn't magically make you better at throwing rocks."

"Oh yeah? watch this"

Chase grabbed a rock, as he looked confidently over to Zoey, he whipped the rock hard but the rock slipped from his fingers and travelled a couple feet. Zoeys laughter was uncontrollable as she held her stomach. Chase was a bit embarrassed but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Oh man, i've missed this" Zoey said between laughter.

Chase just laughed and took a seat.

"Hey, at least I snapped my wrist"

"Not much good it did for ya" she smiled.

A happy silence befell them, causing them to just sit there for awhile enjoying something they hadn't experienced together in a long time.

Zoey broke the silence.

"So tell me about Mia?"

"Well we get along great, I really enjoy talking with her, shes also a great dancer, and were going out this evening"

Zoey looked a little surprised as she smiled.

"Thats awesome good for you! you guys seem really good together"

"I like to think so"

"But i swear chase if this girl is anything like Rebecca, we are going to have to have an intervention."

"Dont worry if she is, i will willingly go to this intervention. Chase laughed. "But trust me she doesn't resemble her at all, she's just a sweet person"

"Im really happy for you!"

"Thanks Zoe, so… tell me about James" Chase spoke his words very slowly and carefully as he desperately did not want any hostility to come from his words.

"Well he's really nice, we get along pretty well, and ya know hes just a sweet guy."

James grasped a football in his right hand as he walked with some buddies. They were planning on throwing the ball around as the passed the lake, James noticed two people talking and laughing, he recognised them almost instantly, rage overtake him as he watched Chase and Zoey talking happily. It was hard for him to watch, he didn't want anything getting in the way of him and Zoey this time, the thought of losing Zoey again was almost unbearable, his quiet hatred towards Chase continued to grow.

Chase and Zoey had been happily talking for about an hour and a half.

"Well this has been awesome Zoe, but i'm hanging with Michael and Logan at noon so i should probably head out, thanks for texting me, this was really nice"

"Yes it was really nice i've missed talking to you, have a good afternoon and a good date!"

Chase smiled.

"Thanks talk to you later."

Chase walked back towards his dorm, as he smiled at the fact the Zoey and Chase were back to being friends, maybe this was the way it was always meant to be.

Zoey was happily walking back to her room after her enjoyable talk with Chase. Her pocket sounded with a piano piece repeatedly being played, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zoey"

"Hey James"

"So i was thinking if your not busy tonight, would you maybe wanna grab some dinner?"

"Um… ya that sounds good, when and where?"

"Just come to my room at 7 ok?"

"Um, ok… sounds good"

"Good, see ya tonight"


	11. Chapter 11

Chase sounded three knocks on the door, as a giddy Mia Riemer opened it, a huge smile was painted on her face.

"Hey stranger, you lost?"

"Nope im looking for one Mia Riemer"

"Well you got her, ready for some sushi?"

"Im always ready, are you ready for our date?"

"Nope, give me like 45 minutes to freshen up" she joked.

Chase laughed.

"C'mon you look great" He grabbed her hand and lead her away.

"If you say so!"

Zoey knocked on James's door, a hint of nervousness sat in her stomach. James slowly opened the door.

"Hey, come on in"

"I thought we were going out for supper?"

"We are, but nothing wrong with some drinks before we go."

"Zoey looked a little puzzled, but awed at the sight of a cute table supporting candles and punch."

James pulled out a chair for her, and then he grabbed a seat.

"Bet no dudes done this for you before."

"You got me there, this is pretty unique" they both smiled and both took long sips of their drinks.

Chase and Mia had been enjoying their conversation for about two hours as they talked about everything, school, friends, college, past memories, politics, history, and literature. Randomly Mia changed the subject. her face took on a serious look.

"So Chase, theres something we need to talk about."

"There is?"

"Yes... Zoey, look im not into playing games Chase, i've obviously heard a lot about you two I mean good grief, you and her are like a celebrity couple here at P.C.A. everyone knows and has something to say about you two. And i'm pretty sure i know exactly what's going on, but i want to hear it from you."

"Hm… Well I did like her ever since her first day at P.C.A. and we became best friends and spent allot of time together. So people were always suspicious of me and her and what exactly was going on. So that explains our "celebrity status relationship". But Last year she finally found out that i was in love with her, and she told me she felt the same way, but because i had to spend a semester away from P.C.A., _long story_, we decided to put of our relationship off until I got back, but she met James and they started dating like a week later, which i did not know about when I got back, so we started dating but she never told me about dating James, and the first day of this year, i found a necklace in Zoey's room that James gave to her which said i love you. I was very hurt that she would hide this information from me and the fact that she would date another guy a week after telling me she loved me, so this got me thinking this was another obstacle in our possible relationship, so I concluded that because of the constant obstacles it was a clear sign that we were meant to be just friends. Causing a lot of pain for both of us... but we talked this morning for the first time since the incident, and now we are back to being friends and i've moved on from her.

Mia sat there intently listening.

"I appreciate the explanation, Chase are you really over her?"

"Yes, i mean its tough, but now we are just friends"

"Chase, you are not over her, trust me i know, anyone you would chase for four years you don't ever fully get over, and you my friend don't seem to be anywhere close to being over her"

"Yes i am, and what makes you say that, and why _trust me i know"_

"Because i've been through a very similar situation… why do you think i transferred to P.C.A.?"

"Care to explain?"

"Alright well me and this guy were very close, practically family but we were always confused about how we felt towards each other, we finally went for it, and dated for a couple months and then things just broke down... I don't really want to go into much detail… but we agreed to be friends… but it was very hard, so we looked to date other people so that we wouldn't ever have to wonder about the other person still wanting to date, and we both hoped are feelings would disappear for each other. But when your only dating just to get over someone you love and so you can have a comfortable friendship with them, it never turns out well. And Chase i believe thats exactly what you are doing... right this very second."

"So you think i'm only dating you so i can hopefully get over Zoey, and have a friendship with her?"

"Chase, trust me i'm not mad i totally understand because I did the exact same thing… but Chase don't run from your feelings it never helps anything"

Chase was lost in thought, he gave out a deep sigh.

"You're right... I thought if i dated someone else it would help me and Zoeys friendship to get back to normal… which it did… but it didn't dissipate my feelings for her at all… i'm so sorry"

"Dont be sorry, like i said i did the same thing… But Chase you won't ever be happy with just being best friends with her… i mean one of the biggest reasons you spent so much time with her is because you loved her… so its not really a true friendship when you were acting out of feelings for her not just as a friend you know?"

"So your saying I have to date her or not be friends with her?

"Im saying you won't ever be truly happy as long as you're just her friend. There are two options that can bring inner peace… date her… or remove yourself out of her life because you have to move on from her… and just being her friend will not allow you to move on"

"Wait, so is that why you are here?"

" Yes… it is. I couldn't take it anymore, a relationship wouldn't work with the guy i loved and dating other guys to try to get over him or so we could have a normal friendship wouldn't work… so I removed myself from the situation. It was downright unhealthy I mean i was to young to be in that much pain for another person, granted i loved him but still it wasn't worth having my future negatively affected because of him. So i made the hardest decision i've ever had to make... and I transfered.

"Wow that must be so tough… im sorry, is that what you think i should do?"

"Well Chase, if you ever want this to be resolved i believe you only have two options, date her… or remove yourself from her life, it hurts trust me but in the end its worth it.

"Wow, i mean i've tried to take myself out of Zoeys life this past month and it only hurt and made me miserable"

"I dont think you did Chase, c'mon face it, you tried to date me to make her jealous, so your friendship wouldn't be weird, and to hopefully have the feelings for her dissolve"

"Man you sure are a knowledgeable girl"

"Experience is the greatest teacher, and Chase thats the thing about love, how it's sold is a lie its not this crazy feeling you get when you see them, although that obviously is a big part of it. True love is based on a choice on a mindset true love is _agape_ love, a selfless love that happens when you truly fall in love with the person, and not in love with the feelings that person brings you. You see Chase, true love is wanting what's best for the person you love, no matter what the cost."

"I know I have that type of love for Zoey…"

"Zoey... Zoey..."

James slowly shook Zoey awake.

"What… I was sleeping?"

James laughed.

"Ya after drinks, you were saying how tired you were, so i told you to take a quick nap."

Zoey looked at the clock… 7:49.

"Sorry about that"

"No problem, so you still up for sushi Rox?"

"Ya, i'm starved, and probably look like a wreck"

Zoey walk towards a mirror, but James pulled her toward the door with force.

He smiled.

"You look beautiful"

Zoey smiled, she tried to wake herself up. As they walked towards Sushi Rox.

"So Chase you really believe you truly love Zoey?"

"Yes i do… but i have no idea what i'm going to do, i mean do I try to date her… or get out of her life so i can truly move on…"

"Its a hard decision Chase… take your time"

"Ya… i just have no idea how i'm going to make that decision."

James and Zoey walked in to Sushi Rox… as they looked around for the table…

Chase smiled at Zoey, but that smile was quickly washed away as pain… heartbreak and anger all resurfaced and flooded his thoughts…

"Or maybe the decision has already been made… i'll walk you back to your room" Chase quietly stated.

Mia confusingly sat up…

"Alright"

Chase led Mia out of Sushi Rox… Chase didn't even acknowledge Zoey as he passed by… tears filled his eyes his heart pounded and a dark cloud hovered over his body…

Zoey was extremely confused on why Chase looked so upset he looked heart-broken… he knew James and her were dating… what else could have made him so upset… then Zoey realized what had happened... Oh My God! a state of shock crippled her body.

A/N:

If you guys can guess what just happened in detail i will be thoroughly impressed and will release the next chapter on Monday.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoey stood there stunned, as she comprehended what had just happened.

"James, we need to talk in private… now!"

James put on his best confused look as he followed Zoey out of Sushi Rox.

They arrived back at James's room.

"Alright James, explain yourself"

"Sorry if it was too forward… I just thought it would be a good way to express my feelings."

"James thats not why you did it"

"Why else would I do it?"

"James I know Logan told you what that meant to me and Chase… and I know i wasn't tired at all when I arrived at your dorm room, and how forcefully you pulled me away from the mirror its like you didn't want me to see myself in the mirror… please tell me you didn't do something to my drink… so you could put that on me…"

Regret filled James, what was he thinking… he let jealousy and anger crowd his judgment… he couldn't muster up a response.

"Why would you do that James? Why?!"

"Zoey, you know how much it hurt to be ditched for Chase after I poured my heart out to you? I mean I know I said I was cool with it but thats just the type of person I am, I let people walk over me… i'm a huge people-pleaser. I got sick of it…I had a chance with you again and saw you and Chase talking by the lake and so I wanted to do something to shake your guys's friendship, because the thought of losing you again to him was unbearable."

"How could you James, this is so unlike you… James you know I can't date you after something like this…"

James wasn't looking at Zoey, he couldn't, he had turned and was just staring into nothing as anger and regret filled his heart.

"James?" Zoey lightly grabbed James's right arm.

Out of anger and surprise James forcefully ripped his arm up, connecting with Zoey's nose, he looked around right away, horrified after he knew what he had done.

Zoey was knocked on the floor, and stared wide eyed at James… she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh my God Zoey i'm so s-"

"Don't!" Zoey snapped as tears filled her eyes, she picked herself up and ran out of the room, holding her nose.

James sat down in shock mouth wide open what had he just done… he certainly had changed.

Zoey couldn't hold back the tears as she continued to run she was absolutely terrified in the fact that James Garrett of all people, had just hurt her out of his anger… accident or not. She couldn't believe what he had done… drugged her out of jealousy to break apart her and Chase's friendship… Fear poked at her as she wondered, what if it had worked. Zoey knocked quickly on the door as she rested her weight against the wooden door. Chase slowly opened the door as Zoey fell into him, Zoey let out soft cries in shock, Chase held her tight as she buried her face into his chest. Chase had no words… he just sat there surprised on why Zoey was so upset. Her cries slowly subsided.

They pulled apart, and Chase was horrified at the sight of blood dripping from her nose. He quickly grabbed a kleenex and pressed it to her nose. As he sat her down on the bed. His anger and bitterness Chase held towards her was completely momentarily replaced with worry and concern.

"Chase please let me explain what happened tonight…" Zoey stated.

"Please do."

"Ok so right after we talked this morning… James called me and asked me out, he told me to meet him at his room at 7. When I got there he had a table set up with punch… kind of a pre-date romantic thing, he said he was just trying to be unique. So about forty-five minutes later I wake up and I was really confused… James said I was saying that I was tired… and he told me I should take a nap, but really he drugged me so he could just put it on me… so we still agreed to go for supper at Sushi Rox. but I was worried about how I looked so I went to a mirror but James pulled me away I now know he just didn't want me to see myself, although I should've noticed before. And thats when we walked in and you saw me wearing…"

"The Necklace?"

"Ya… the Necklace…"

Any anger Chase held towards Zoey dissipated as a rage he had never felt, entered his body as he thought of the disgusting act James had did.

"Why the bloody nose?"

"James elbowed me, it was an accident."

Chases rage continued to grow.

"Im going to go talk to him… you stay here alright Zoe?"

Zoey could see the rage in his eyes, a sight she had never seen in him.

"Chase please don't do anything you'll regret…"

Zoey held him trying to restrain him from leaving.

Chase ripped away from her.

"I won't"


	13. Chapter 13

Chase pounded the door.

"James, open up"

the door opened, and before James could say anything he felt a hard fist connect with his jaw. he stumbled backwards, a little surprised. He sure deserved that, he thought.

"Are you kidding me James!, what on earth were you thinking."

James wasn't even angry at the punch he just sat there on the floor as his arms stabilized him.

"I wasn't… I mean just didn't want to lose her again to you… so I tried to do something about it… and it was one of the _stupidest_ things I've ever done… tell Zoey i'm very sorry.

"Man, you of all people… what did you use to drug her?"

"Just a high dosage of melatonin, its completely natural she will be completely fine"

"If you ever pull any crap like that again I swear to God! That was disgusting behavior… i want you to stay away from her!"

"Trust me you wont have to worry about that"

Chase didn't respond as he turned and stormed out of the room.

Chase arrived back at his room to the sight of Zoey sitting on his bead, gaze to the floor knees to her chest. Chase slowly sat down and pulled Zoey into his tight embrace tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What did you do… what happened?"

"I punched him… told him to never pull anything like that again… he said he was sorry and what he drugged you with, would cause you no harm."

Zoey had no response she couldn't believe what had happened today. The only thing she could think of was to give Chase a kiss on the cheek.

Chase slowly smiled.

Zoey's mood improved at the thought that maybe now they could get back together as a couple, James was out of the way… and he was… her heart sank, as she remembered he was still dating Mia. Chase interrupted her thoughts.

"Lets get you back to your room."

They walked in silence, both lost in there thoughts, they arrived at Zoeys dorm.

Zoey risked a question.

"So where does this put us Chase? i mean do you see us maybe… getting back together… i miss you Chase"

She kissed him on the cheek again.

Chase waited for what felt like an eternity to Zoey. He turned to her.

"We aren't meant to be together Zoe… it breaks my heart buts it what all of these events are telling me, it seems we just cause each other more harm than good."

"So you and Mia?"

Zoey tried to smile.

"No… we have agreed to just be friends… romantic feelings were never really there, Zoe I don't think it's fair to either of us to continue like this… I know I can't ever be "just friends" with you, and it appears that we aren't meant to be together. And I think the only way we can move on from this is, is… separation."

Zoey's night was just getting worse and worse. As her state of shock on the events of today, only grew.

"What do you mean?"

"Zoe, i'm heading back home… whatever we have between us isn't working and its not worth it, having it affecting our future decisions, our grades, and our happiness. i'm sorry but I believe its whats best for the both of us."

Zoey couldn't muster up a response, they stood there in silence Chase gave a quick awkward wave and walked away.

Zoey entered her room, crashed onto her bed, she could not believe what all had happened today… The tears fell at an intense rate as she lied there in silent agony.

A/N

sorry for not updating kinda forgot. still have allot of stuff that hasn't been uploaded.

please forgive the writing and i hope you can appreciate the story. i know it kinda trails off from there characters but hey thats what this sight is about.

WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE! ALL CRITICISM WELCOME!

have an awesome day

Mr. Insecure


	14. Chapter 14

"You sure you're doing the right thing man?" Michael asked Chase.

"Time will tell, but right now in this moment, I think its for the best, with me out of her life she can just focus on school and her future and not the drama i always seem to cause, its not easy but the right decisions rarely are."

A quick honk of a car horn demanded Chases attention.

"Here's the taxi, i guess this is it" Chase sadly looked to the group.

Chase hugged Michael, Michael tried to hide back the tears.

"Take care of yourself, we'll keep in touch"

"For sure man, ill miss you" Michael quickly spoke through tears, although he blamed his allergies for his emotion.

Chase looked to Logan.

"Cya man, and take care of Quinn."

Logan gave a small smile.

"Hope going home is good for you, ill miss you buddy and don't worry i will."

Logan and Chase embraced.

Chase looked to Quinn and Lola who were bravely holding back their emotions.

"You sure this is the right thing for you and Zoey?" Lola questioned and Quinn added

"She loves you, how can you just leave her… and us"

"I'm sorry but this is what i believe to be the best for her, and its because i love her that i am doing this, trust me i've thought this through, tell her i'm sorry and i wish her all the best"

"Why don't you just tell her yourself"

Chase looked over to see Zoey, she slowly approached hesitant to look up, to meet eyes with him.

"Thanks for saying goodbye" Chase tried to smile.

"Chase... don't do this, we can work this out… just please don't leave"

Chase took a deep breath.

"Zoey im sorry, i really am, but i truly care for you and want whats best for you and that's why i'm leaving."

"Chase how is running from the problem going to solve anything, i can't stand to lose you"

"I'm not running from the problem. I am the problem, you dont deserve all of this, we can't be together, it seems to only cause us pain, and so if we are truly to get over this we need separation, we've been over this.

Zoey just stared at him, tears stained her eyes.

"Zoe, don't think for a second this is easy for me, I love you… you know that, but just because we may have mutual feelings doesn't automatically mean were right for eachother."

A single tear silently crawled down Zoeys cheek.

"Can i give you a hug goodbye?"

Chase stepped towards her and tightly held her. They both shut their eyes and held each other close, trying to savour their last moments together.

A tear forced its way out of Chases eye as they held each other.

Zoey whispered, "Will i ever see you again?"

"I… I don't know."

Chase slowly rubbed her back.

"Please don't forget me." Zoey pleaded, although she was kind of confused why she would say that.

"Impossible, I love you"

"I love you too."

They pulled away slowly but still held each others gaze. Zoey craved his lips in that moment, she wanted nothing else but to kiss him, to be told it was all going to be ok.

"Goodbye" he simply stated and turned and picked up his belongings and awkwardly climbed in the cab. Leaving Zoey in a daze, the cab drove off the P.C.A. campus, driving Chase Matthews with it, for good.

A/N

Please review would love to hear all thoughts + or - don't matter!

Follow and favorites are only motivation to right more! shows interest.

thanks for all the reads!


	15. Chapter 15

Slowest two months of my life, Zoey thought as she aimlessly strutted around campus. Chase couldn't seem to leave Zoeys mind, she had never missed a person like this in her life, making her experience a pain she had never encountered. It had been 8 weeks and Zoey thought she would be farther along the process of getting over Chase she now realized she was kidding herself. How could the pain of your best friend for 4 years be shattered by only 8 weeks, although she had to admit, it had improved, she still thought of him everyday but the long nights of her staring up at the ceiling, being robbed of sleep and anylizing what all went wrong had slowly left her. But it didn't make it any better knowing that she was the reason Chase left, that Michael and Logan we're now without one of there funniest, nicest friends. She didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive herself for that.

Zoey found herself back at her dorm room after her pointless walk of trying to air out her sorrows, with no success. She slumped down on her desk chair and brought her laptop to life, hoping some homework would help her mind go numb from her problems.

Zoey had been dilliginlty pecking away at her history essay, when a small text box sliding up from the bottom right of her screen, instantly strangled her attention while simultaneously giving her heart a joult, as the text box simply read: Chase Mathews has logged in. Zoey clicked on the box, and viewed Chase's messeging window, her heart sank as she remembered that they probably shouldn't talk, he probably doesn't want that, it will only make it harder, she was skeptical that anything would happen but her eyes remained glued to the screen, as she whispered to herself; say something Chase.


	16. Chapter 16

Chase hesitantly typed three words, but instead of hitting enter to reveal them to Zoey, he just stared at the screen, lost in thought. He rubbed his head angrily, He shouldn't do this, it's over, talking will only make it worse. As heartbreaking as it was he knew it would make it worse to talk and renew all the feelings 8 weeks had helped to repress. Shamefully and reluctantly he erased his previously typed words and exited the chat window. Not realizing Zoey had been anxiously awaiting his reply.

Zoey had been staring at "Chase Matthews is typing" for what seemed to be an hour, her heart noticeably beating. Zoey was angry at the time it was taking, but a "hey I love you, I was wrong" or anything would justify it. To Zoeys heart break the icon "Chase Matthews is typing" disappeared accompanied with the text box stating Chase Matthews has signed out. Zoey couldn't believe it and slammed her laptop closed in anger. She muttered to herself:

"Coward"

then angrily prepared for bed.

She just wished for her brain to fall numb, to not have to experience this pain at a constant state, as her exhausted eyes closed and her consciousness fell into the abyss.

Little did she know what world shaking news awaited her just six hours away.

A phone ring… just a simple phone ring calling out in the darkness, usually representing a positive situation, a friend, a lover wanting to talk, to laugh. But not this phone call, this one could only bring pain. Of Course Zoey contemplated none of this, as she quickly scrambled to silence the catchy ringtone, for the sake of her roommates. She pushed the button while glancing at the clock; 6:34 am. Wiping her eyes as he offered a simple but tired.

"Hello?"

For the rest of her life that is the only part of the conversation she would be able to remember clearly, as the one-sided conversation continued, Zoeys body shook, her comprehension of her surroundings seemed to vanish and as the conversation concluded she couldn't help but let the phone slip to the floor and letting her body fall with it.


	17. Chapter 17

Zoey sat alone noticeably still, arms tightly pressed to her side as her hands grasped the fountain she rested her weight on. Just 15 hours before Zoeys world had been shaken. Still in a state of shock, she sought solitude, so here she sat drowned in the darkness of the night, and under the steady assault of rain as it attacked her body. Zoey didn't care, she hardly noticed, she had much bigger problems to worry about. Her body shivered under the bite of the cold, her body remained still her head dipped down, gravity seemed to be trying to crush her body into the ground, she barely had the strength to support herself. She couldn't lift her head as she replayed her early morning phone conversation with her dad. Due to her shock it was tough to recall exact details, but she would remember the words "Honey, mother has cancer." for the rest of her life. So her mother was going to die, she bluntly thought, disappointed that her usual optimism had vanished. Zoey tried to help her spirit by trying to think of anything she could do to help this situation, she was always the one with ideas, the problem solver, she took pride in it. Unfortunately she had nothing, she had absolutely no ideas, she was helpless, and all hope and optimism seemed to be washed away with the rain. This realization was hard to take as her knees began to shake and gravity seemed to be working harder, almost mocking her, like it was trying to knock her down. She complied as she dropped from the fountain to her knees her hands grabbed at her face as she sobbed, the strong country girl had cracked, as she knelt there on the cold wet sidewalk, drenched in the rain as her body shook with her sobs that were golfed up by the darkness of the night.

The next thing she felt was too gentle arms, lifting her up. The gesture at first startled Zoey, as she looked over to see her soaked friend, Chase Matthews she didn't react, in the mental state she was in right now she didn't know how to react, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that she was hallucinating especially in the state she was in, said she just let her weight rest on him, as he placed his left arm around her. Zoey sat there trying to reel in her emotions, they didn't make eye contact and silence fell between them, which Chase finally broke.

"We have to get you out of this rain, Zoe."

Zoey remained silent, as she just stared off into the darkness. Chase took matters into his own hands, as he placed his right arm gently under her knees, and lifted her up. Zoey complied and placed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, the rain continued to pour, as Chase carried Zoey towards the nearest dorm.

Chase backed in through the doors of his old dorm, he passed by many of his old acquaintances and friends, but they could tell by the way Zoey looked, that now was not a time to catch up, which Chase was grateful for. Chases entered his old room, and to his relief, Michael and Logan were nowhere to be seen. Chase gently sat Zoey down on the bed. Zoey still remained silent her body almost look paralysed and her stare dropped to the floor. Chase immediately found some towels, and draped them over Zoey's entire body, which didn't do much, prompting Chase to reach into his bag, and grab a blue sweater and sweats, and approached Zoey with them.

"Here, you should get out of those wet clothes."

Hesitantly Zoey grabbed them, still not making eye contact with him, or even acknowledging them, Chase grabbed his PJ pants a white shirt and headed to the bathroom to change.

Chase returned to his dorm room, and slowly opened the door, him walking on his friend changing would only make things worse, it was killing him that she wouldn't even make eye contact with him. Did she even care that he had flown all this way? Chase assured himself with the fact that she's obviously just understandably upset over the news of her mother. Chase entered the room to see Zoey in his sweats and sweater. Chase slwowly went to sit beside her, Zoeys eyes still remained glued to the carpet in front her.

Finally she spoke, stopping Chase in his tracks. as she looked up at him, with pain in her eyes, and stated.

"What are you doing here?"

This took Chase back,

"What am I doing here? i'm here for you, to be there for you, Michael told me what happened this morning, so i jumped on the soonest plain to get here. I couldn't just sit back home and know that my best friend was going through this, i needed to be here, i wouldn't have been able to live with myself if i hadn't.

Zoey replied.

"Yet you could live with, leaving me and all of your friends? Chase didn't reply so Zoey continued.

Chase, I didn't just ask you to stay, I pleaded, I cried. And you just walked away from me... from all of us... Claiming that you were doing the best for me. How is it the best for me, when I'm left alone staring at the ceiling and can't sleep because I'm thinking about you! knowing that I caused you to leave!. That all of us were without one of our closest friends, because of me, you left with that guilt and that pain, For 2 months. I mean i thought you loved me! How could you leave me? How could you do that Chase?!

Neither of them anticipated Zoey to yell, it shocked both of them. Zoey tried to calm her emotions, and continued in a more controlled manner.

"I appreciate you coming to support me, but it's not worth the pain in seeing you leave me again. Zoeys glare didn't break from Chase, her intensity and her pain could be felt in the room, her arms held her together, crossed in front of her body and her toes tug into the carpet.

Chase digested her words for a moment and glanced away to try gather his thoughts and his ego.

"Do you think it was easy Zoey? Do you think I wanted I to leave? Zoey, it was the hardest decision I have ever made, and the hardest 8 weeks I have ever experienced, I did it for you, i thought it would make things easier in the long run."

"You were wrong Chase, it hurt me, I could barely sleep or concentrate, and now i'll have to live it all over again."

Their negative emotions were on the rise, unfortunately ruining the possible pleasant reunion. Prompting Chases statement:

"I didn't come here to cause you more pain, I'm sorry" Chase slowly shifted his body, and walked out the door. Leaving Zoey staring at the floor tears stained her eyes and her body fell still in disbelief.

Chase entered the hallway out of his room, scolding himself for leaving Zoey alone, but what could he do. He was taken back by Zoeys words, instead of joy and gratefulness that he had returned, he received shame and ridicule that he had ever left. Chase walked heavily, weighted down with the gravity of this whole situation. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do next. He was hurt, but scolded himself for expecting such a pleasant reunion with a girl that he had left and that had just learned her mother had cancer.

"Chase?"

Chase's thoughts were interrupted, as he turned to the source of the voice. There Zoey stood, standing outside of Chases rooms arms crossed, staring at him. Chase felt bad for their recent heated conversation so he made sure to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes?"

"Make up your mind, that's all I want... I can't allow myself to be hurt again."

"You're asking for a decision this second?"

"Why not." Zoey stated.

"How can you ask that... I mean what am I supposed to say to that."

"The truth, do you want to be with me and take the chance, or do you want to leave, in hope that it will be better for both of us in the long run. Just make up your mind, that's all I ask, I can't keep the door open, you're either in or out."

"I... I don't know what to say"

"The truth Chase! Make a decision! Make up your mind! I won't allow myself to keep getting hurt like this!"

Chase shot back.

"I never wanted to hurt you! Can't you see! It's like you're forgetting that I spent every night thinking about you, it killed me to leave!... but it was... and is... for the best."

Emotion rushed through their bodies as they held back tears.

"I guess it's settled then." Zoey shakily said, who tried to her best to hold back tears, but her gentle blinks let one fall.

"I guess it is..."

As Chase turned and walked away, he heard one final word from Zoey.

"Coward"

Chase didn't reply he couldn't because if he was truly honest with himself she was exactly right, he was being a coward, he quickly shook these thoughts and headed down the stairs and out into the rainy night.

Zoey, barely blinked, she forgot about where she was and what she was doing, as she tried to come grips with what just happened. Chase just walked away from her… again, what was he so afraid of? What she hoped would only bring her comfort, in seeing her best friend. Had only brought back heart breaking pain, she didn't even think she could feel worse then she had an hour ago, she realized just how wrong she was, anger filled her as she ripped off the clothes Chase had given to her and replaced them with her drenched clothes. This anger she felt pushed her out the door back into the cold night.

Chase exited the dorms, instantly falling under a blanket of rain. He picked up has pace into a sprint as he pumped his arms, as the rain contacted his face, causing him to squint as the rain ran down him. His heart beat like a drum, his breaths became abrupt and difficult. He didn't know why or where he was running, but it seemed the best way to hold back his emotion.

He found himself on the beach, he bent down and placed his hands to his knees, in dire need of sufficient oxygen. He stood there staring at the sand… What are you doing Chase. He asked himself, why are you running from the truth… why are you doing this to yourself and the girl you love… Chase began to question the actions he had taken, as the pain and anger began to rise, the fact of the pain he had caused to Zoey, pushed him over the edge. He dropped to his knees, and let out a body shaking yell, as he punched the sand, he couldn't hold back his yell. "You coward!" he yelled at himself with a force and rage he had never felt.

So there he sat, recovering from his childish tantrum with hard exhales, drenched in the rain and on his knees, head hanged low. He scolded himself for how pathetic he must look. With such a release of emotional pain, with his physical output, an old distant pain seemed to creep into his psyche, like it was almost hiding, waiting for this moment to peer its ugly head. An epiphone hit him, as he realized, to his discomfort, what next steps needed to be taken, but then realizing the consequences of what he was about to do… anxiety flooded him, as he knew he was about to bring more pain. It was a heart breaking realization… but it was time for what he had truly been running from… the truth.


	18. Chapter 18

Chase started to rehearse his words the he would be finally telling Zoey, fear struck him as he fully realized that Zoey may never want to see him ever again after he said what he had to say. But it was time to stop being a coward, it was time for the truth. He turned back towards the dorm, after gathering his thoughts as he was pelted by the rain. He was grateful for the jacket he was wrapped in, shielding him from the cold. His eyes locked onto a familiar figure suddenly standing before him.

"Zoey what are you doing out here, you're drenched!"

"I don't care Chase, you have to know... what you've doness ttto mee."

Chase stood there confused, as Zoey struggled with her words.

"Zoey are you ok? why are your words slurring?"

"Chassse I'm finnee. I jusst-"

Zoey quickly and ungracefully dropped down to one knee. She enlarged her eyes trying to gather herself.

Chase had noticed that she was wearing her drenched clothes not Chase's.

"Oh my God! Zoey!"

Chase sprang into action as he picked up a weak Zoey, the symptoms of hypothermia taking over Zoeys body. He carefully carried her, knowing that sudden movements were not a good idea. It was the longest walk of Chase's life. As he approached the dorms, offering vocal encouragement to a fading Zoey.

"Stay with me Zoe, you're going to be alright, just stay with me."

Chase's desperate words were met with only violent body movements and an empty cold expression from Zoey.

Zoeys eyes took turns from gently open to gently closed. As her breaths became very slow and shallow.

Chase tried to come to grips with the horrific fact that this was his fault. His nightmare continued as he entered the dorm once more, only this time met with darkness. The powers out, you've got to be kidding me. He frantically thought. Muscle memory led him up the stairs and to his room. he gently placed an unconscious Zoey on his bed. First aid class had prepared CHase for how to deal with hypothermia, as he gently and guiltily removed Zoey's drenched clothes and placed dry new clothes on her. He then proceeded to frantically find any clothing of warmth to surround her with. Then grabbed the phone to call for help, all that responded to him was the sound of the deadline. Chase cussed to himself. Then returned to Zoeys side, continuing his verbal please.

"Please Zoey, stay with me… i'm so sorry… this is all my fault." Zoey's body remained chillingly still. As Chase gently felt her forehead, her temperature seemed to have improved but still was dangerously cold.

"Zoe, please… wake up… i can't stand to lose you… I can't stand the fact that this is all of my fault. I'm so sorry Zoey i should've never left you.

Chase figured this was a good time as any to practice his rehearsed speech.

"He gently stroked her cheek, as he spoke.

"Zoe… i wish i could say the reason i left… was because i wanted what's best for you… but it kills me to admit what i should've told you along time ago… i left because i was just so… angry… not just with you but me… it killed me that you dated james… but it hurt even more that it was my fault… i mean if i had just contacted you once… we could've known that you were coming back and i was going there… but i didn't i just blindly chased you to England… and payed the consequences… a whole semester without you. And to find out from a necklace that you had dated someone else… made me so furious with myself, you had every right to date him… we are only in high school… but it sure didn't help how i felt when i learned that you had dated James… knowing that i had missed a whole semester and you had dated someone else… I… i wanted you to know how that felt… and if i'm truly honest that's why i left… cruel i know… and I totally understand if you don't ever want to see me again.

Chase took a deep breath as his practice speech came to an emotional end… he dreaded the fact that he would have to tell her for real in the near future. The gravity of his cruel actions hit him, as he dipped his eyes… and slammed the mattress. What had he been thinking.

A beautiful hand slowly covered Chase's, startling him.

"You showed me how it felt." Zoey gently stated.

Chase grabbed her hand and wrapped it in his shaky hands.

"I shouldve have never done that to you Zoey, i should've never left you, I can't stand to see you hurt, do you think you could ever forgive me?

Zoey slowly sat up from the thick array of blankets surrounding her. As she closed the distance and gave him a quick heartfelt kiss.

"We both made mistakes Chase… and maybe the pain that we both experienced apart just shows us how much we should be together."

Chase wrapped Zoey in a hug, bringing them both to flat on their backs.

"I love you Zoey brooks… more then you will ever know"

Chase leaned in and let all of the emotion they had experienced in this night be released as he kissed Zoey more passionately than he had ever. Mutual tears fell from their faces… speaking to just how much relief and love they were feeling now that they were finally back together.


	19. Chapter 19

Thinking of writing again, still had allot of ideas for these story and they will eventually all connect. Looking for and editor. Comment if anyone is interested. Thanks.


End file.
